You Know It
by Glamagirl
Summary: Zack Ryder and Maryse... no one would have imagined it, not even Ryder. But as the night unfolds, everything starts to get out of control and they find themselves together…


**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction and all the characters belong either to themselves or to one another.

**A/N**: This is a request that was made to me a long, long time ago. I kept postponing it but decided to give it a try now. So StraightEdgeBroskiPeep, I hope you like it ;)

**You Know It**

"I just sit here waiting for your call… then I wonder if you're even calling at all…" Sitting with his shoulders slumped and with the most defeated look on his face, Matthew or as he was better known around the wrestling world, Zack Ryder sang absentmindedly as his eyes settled on the bottle of Bud Light resting over the table in front of him.

In any other occasion, The Long Island Iced-Z would be down in the dance floor, checking the scene and fist pumping to the music like never before. But that night… that night he was feeling really down and he didn't have it in him to be his regular self.

Sighing, the self-proclaimed internet champion lifted a hand to the table and dragged the beer to him. For a few seconds, he just curled his hand around it and it wasn't until he blinked his eyes five times that he decided to take a sip.

Bringing the bottle to his lips and taking that first taste, Matt wrinkled his nose and unable to help it, he spat the warm liquid that has been his beer the floor.

"Warm beer, are you serious bro?" Making a grimace, Matt wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and wondered how long had his beer been sitting there without him even touching it.

Thirty minutes? One hour? Two?

"You know, this is enough."

Lifting his head up and finding his friend Nick aka Dolph Ziggler sitting across from him, Matt forced out a laugh and waved him off.

"Enough what, bro?"

"Enough whining, enough sobbing and enough crying yourself to sleep over… what was her name?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" The younger man said in a chuckle as Nick stared at him disapprovingly from the other side. Ah, but he knew what was his friend talking about; the man was talking about him being blue after his girlfriend… his beautiful girlfriend of ten months gave him the boot without even giving him a warning.

He just got home after spending the week on the road, found her things and some of his things gone and that was it. He hadn't heard about her in the last two weeks, she wasn't picking her phone and he just assumed that she moved out of Long Island for good.

"Look Matt, I know you were really into that chick but this world is full of hot women waiting for you to sweep them off your feet so I say move on, make your move and get laid tonight."

Snorting, Matt adjusted his sunglasses over the bridge of his nose and nodded. Sure, to everyone looking it would seem like he was agreeing with the more aggressive Nick, but if he was to be completely honest, he didn't want to go out there and get laid with a complete stranger…

Well, he wouldn't mind it that much, but the truth was that he wasn't like Nick; Nick was always in the look to get the hottest women he could find into his bed and more often than not he succeeded. According to him, women went wild for men they could see in TV and he went wild for women who wanted to get in his pants.

Matt wasn't very much into the whole one night stand thing, more than a great sexual encounter he wanted to meet his Princess Leah and his one and only… and he doubted that he was going to find her in Vegas.

"I don't really know what you are talking about, bro. I'm great; I have my hair spiked, I have my glasses on and I'm tanned. I'm ready to Zack-attack." He blurted out in false bravado while Nick kept his eyes on him.

"That's the spirit. I mean this is Sin City! The night is young and there are plenty of women to pick. Tall, redhead, short and blonde… you just need to look around and pick. Man, I'm telling you, after tonight you are going to forget all about that chick who stole your pillows."

"Chick, what chick? I already forgot about her." He said playing along, waiting that the man could find a woman he liked enough so he would leave him alone to drawn his sorrows in alcohol. "I may even go and talk to that hot brunette over there." He said pointing randomly into the crowd.

"That's my man!"

"Yeah… I'm your man!"

"Yeah, but just because I'm so good of a friend I'm going to hook you up with one of the hottest girls here. Forget about the brunette, the one I have for you is blonde…"

"I like blondes." He responded, considering that having some company for the night couldn't be that bad after all.

"She has a body to die for."

"I like that too…"

"And she's not a stranger. Come on, tonight I'm going to forget all about me and I won't rest until you hook up with Maryse."

"What?" Matt squeaked as Nick forced him up to his feet so they could both start walking away from their table. "Are you serious, bro?"

"Oh I'm very serious; the woman broke up recently with her boyfriend so very much like you, she has to be in a very vulnerable state. Add to that the alcohol she has to have in her system and that's it; she's yours to do as you please. Look there she is."

As soon as Nick pointed her out, Matt looked up and his eyes immediately fell on her. She was there alright, but in his eyes she was looking anything but vulnerable.

"I… don't think this is a good idea. She won't even look my way." Matt said and he really meant it. Now, it wasn't like he was intimidated of Maryse per see, it was just that she wasn't like Eve or Kelly that even though they would never consider things with him, they would humor him from time to time and stuff like that.

But Maryse wasn't like that and he didn't feel confident enough to go there and ask her out just like that. Maybe it was because of the way she carried herself in front of others, or probably because of the confidence that sprouted out of her body in huge waves… whatever it was the result is the same, Matt didn't think a woman like Maryse was in his league.

Not that he has ever played with the idea of being in her league because one, he has always knew her to be in an on and off relationship with Mike and two, because she wasn't the type of woman he could see himself with. She was smoking hot and for that same reason she wasn't the one for him.

Women like her liked guys that were definitely not like him.

Pushing him forward so he wouldn't stop walking, Nick laughed out loud. "Of course she will, she was dating Fat Mike so trust me, hooking up with you will be nothing."

Not knowing if he should be offended or flattered by that, the internet sensation quirked his lips and thought about it. Yeah… maybe his friend was right…

But even though a little part of his brain was telling him that he may have a chance… if Maryse was really drunk, another part was yelling at him that his so called friend was sending him into a slaughter house where he was going to be skinned alive by the pretty blonde.

"Well hello ladies." Nick said once they were standing near the two Divas table and when Matt was about to say something as well, one of the women sitting rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"What do you want, Nick?"

"Ouch, is that how you say hi to me? I'm wounded Nikki, very wounded… anyway, hello Maryse."

"Hi Nick," Maryse responded while sending him a weird look and Matt tried to play his cool persona and say hi too.

"Hi…" He mumbled, his voice coming off as squeak.

Chuckling like has never seen her before, Maryse sent her friend who also happened to be Nick's ex-girlfriend a quick glance before tilting her head to him. "Um, hi."

Grinning and nodding at her response, Matt used all his inner force from keeping himself to start yelling in excitement over the fact that Maryse talked to him! She has even been looking at him when she uttered the words so that was definitely a win for him.

Now he only needed to keep his cool in check and approach very suave. So, opening his mouth without any other word coming out, The Long Island Iced-Z took off his sunglasses and took a deep breath.

This was going to be easy, he just needed to think he was performing and everything was going to be alright…

"So why are you two lovely ladies sitting here all alone?" Nick asked before Matt could even think of what to say. "You know-"

"Same thing you are doing, _trying_ to have a good time." Nikki replied, cutting her ex off while arching an eyebrow and pouting her colored red lips.

She seemed annoyed and Matt couldn't help but to think that Nick was loving it because the fiery Latina and his friend had some sort of hate-love bond that he would never understand. In his mind it was like this, they love to hate each other.

"Good, because I was thinking that since you are two, and we are two… you know, we could hang out and stuff." Nick said as he elbowed Matt to say something.

Puffing out a breath, Matt nodded. "Yeah, maybe we could…"

"Forget it, no matter how much you want it, I'm not going to sleep with you." Nikki replied bitterly and Maryse chuckled. "Hell no."

Nick chuckled too and turned to Matt, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement. "She thinks I want to sleep with her, as if I would be stupid enough to do that… again!"

"I can hear you, you know?"

"So!"

Matt said, leaving Nick and Nikki to keep going back and forth with their never-ending argument so he could focus on Maryse. Maybe Nick was right and he needed to get back in the game and what better way than starting with the sexiest of sexy.

With that in mind, he put all the insecurities he had behind and decided to give it a try. Nodding and smirking, he took a few steps and sat down besides the French-Canadian beauty. "What about if you and me-"

"I'm not interested." She said before he could finish, her lips curving into a cruel smile as Matt wondered what the hell he was doing.

"I didn't even finish talking." He complained out loud as a new song started to blast all over the place.

Lifting a hand up so she could run her manicured fingers through her platinum blonde hair, Maryse shrugged indifferently. "Well, whatever it was I'm not interested."

"Yeah, well _I_ wasn't interested anyway. You are not DTE enough for me."

"What?" The blonde asked while wrinkling her nose and the man sitting across from her liked it; he had her attention now and he was going to play with it.

As a response to her question, Matt bit his lips and smiled, nodding his head to the beat of the music as his eyes remained in her warm hazel ones. For a few seconds he tried to ignore the weird sensation that the way Maryse was looking back at him provoked deep in his gut, but at the end he decided that he couldn't prolong the moment much longer.

With his luck with the fairest sex, if he waited a second longer she would just brush him off and tell him to stop bothering her for good.

"Down to earth. I like down to earth women and that's why I'm not interested in you. So don't beg, I'm not a man who easily changes his mind."

Snorting, Maryse furrowed her brows and licked her lips so very slowly... "I wasn't-"

"Shh, begging will only make you embarrass yourself and then you will make feel in the obligation of saying yes Maryse, I would like to buy you a drink."

Arching an eyebrow, the Diva rested her elbows over the table and eyed him over. "You are crazy."

"You know, right now I could tell you that I'm only crazy for you but that's overused, cheesy and I don't think it works anyway."

At that Maryse laughed and at the sound of her laughing so freely, Matt smiled. Not that he hadn't noticed before, but right in that moment he couldn't help but to think that she was beautiful. "Well it is cheesy and it's ridiculous… and between you and me… It doesn't work."

Nodding and smiling, Matt got a little bit close, but just a little. "And what works? He asked just to keep her talking. He was liking the sound of her words pronounced in that hot accent she had and he wanted to keep listening to it.

Blinking slowly and resting her chin over her hands, Maryse sighed deeply. "First, don't listen to your friend over there, he's a jerk…"

The French Canadian started to say, but before she could go on, her friend Nikki let out a pissed off scream and when he the sound made Matt startle and look in her direction, he saw her slapping the taste off of Nick's mouth.

"Whoa, why are you slapping my broski?"

Instead of giving him a response, one half of the double trouble twins got up from her seat and poked the bleached blond man with her finger. "Don't you ever touch me again!"

After that, the woman stormed off and Maryse blew out a breath as she started to get up from her chair as well. "Well… I guess I'm out too. Thanks for ruining our night, Nick."

"Call me." Matt mumbled out of the blue as he grabbed her delicate hand in his.

Maryse watched him with an eyebrow arched, her hazel eyes set only on him and the corners of her lips curving into an amused smile; but then she pulled her hand out and turned on them.

Unable to help himself, Matt follow every movement Maryse made as if he was entranced. The woman moved with grace, her whole aura emanated sophistication and… and he thought he was in love…

"What a bitch, she acts like that now and then she calls me in the middle of the night so I can keep her bed warm. Fuck her."

"I'm never going to wash my hand again." He said, wondering if her scent would be impregnated in his hand. He doubted it and because he didn't want to come off as a weirdo, he refrained from bringing his hand up to his face to sniff it.

"Fuck them both, come on. Let's get out of here and find the hottest women this place has to offer."

Looking towards the exit door and sighing, Matt watched Maryse disappear. Yeah, the night was young and hopefully he would run into Maryse once again. But until then, he was going to hit the hottest club in town, he was going to fist pump in the dance floor and then he was going to dream about Maryse smiling and talking to him. Yes, woo woo woo.


End file.
